ABSTRACT: Core A (Administrative Core) is housed within the University of Arizona Health Sciences (UAHS) and is led by the Program's Principal Investigator, Stephen M. Black, PhD, who will provide essential administrative support and ensure overall direction and organization of the entire Program. In addition, this Core will provide accounting support to ensure appropriate fiscal and scientific oversight, monitoring and compliance with federal and institutional grant management regulations, the latter through several formal mechanisms. The objectives of the Administrative core are: (i) to centralize all administrative actions and financial recording keeping; (ii) to prepare scientific and financial reports as required by the university and the NHLBI; (iii) to ensure that the PPG research meets the highest standards through periodic review by the internal and external review panels; (iv) to facilitate the use of common resources; (v) to provide the projects and cores with a review of all expenditures on a monthly basis as well as dealing with University Accounting and Grants offices concerning grant budgets; (vi) to provide the communication venues that foster exchange of scientific information and ideas and allow seamless communication between PPG scientists including leaders of Project #1, Dr. Jeffrey Fineman in San Francisco and Project #3, Dr. Ting Wang at UA-Phoenix; (viii) to coordinate the travel arrangements for Drs. Fineman and Wang to have quarterly face-to-face meetings with UAHS PPG scientists. As this communication is vital to the success of the program, Core A personnel, will organize video conferencing with Drs. Fineman and Wang: i) weekly meetings of individual Project and Core teams, ii) biweekly meetings of the Program Committee (led by Core A Leader and PPG PI) where Project and Core leaders discuss scientific and administrative matters, and iii) regular monthly research seminars that will allow PPG investigators to present their work in progress to other researchers. Core A personnel will also facilitate workflow between Tucson, San Francisco and Phoenix, and our other Core sub-sites, San Diego and Goleta especially with regard to Cores B and C experiments and the critical exchange of reagents between Projects. Finally, Core A will coordinate the inter-project and inter-institutional collaborative arrangements and evolve new arrangements as deemed necessary for the scientific progress of the Program Project as a whole. Together, these coordinated administrative services will ensure optimal purchasing practices, facilitate frequent and productive communications between PPG scientists, and promote the high-quality scientific interactions necessary to meet the goals of this translational PPG.